One Wrong Number Ago
by InkAndJournal
Summary: Keith did not mean to text the wrong number, heck, he did not mean to even text someone! But he misdialed someone nonetheless. Simple codename of Blue and a complex personality, Keith might be in love with a face he cannot see.
1. Who are you?

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

November 11th, 2016

[19:01] **Is this Hannah Little?**

[19:24] no. wrong number?

[19:25] **Oh jeez sorry!**

[19:25] don't sweat it ;)

 _Conversation deleted by +773-456-8900_

[22:00] **Is this Hannah Little?**

[22:01] nope same number from before.

[22:01] how'd you manage to text me two times in a row?

[22:01] **Dang it!**

[22:02] **I usually delete my conversations with people I don't intend to keep messaging.**

[22:02] good to know that I'm loved.

[22:03] **Maybe she gave me the wrong number?**

[22:04] probably

[22:05] **I mean her eights look like threes...**

[22:05] how does that work? it's either a three or it's a eight

[22:06] ' **An' not 'a'**

[22:07] whatever, welp im gonna go sleep. adios

[22:07] **Sorry again about that!**

[22:07] its chill.

November 13th, 2016

[1:07] ive been thinking.

[1:07] you know about the moon landing and everything right?

[1:08] me and my roommates were talking about it

[1:09] and all the evidence points to it being real

[1:09] but one of my roommates, he's a fucking theorist

[1:10] so he listed all the damn proof that the landing has faked

[1:10] and i returned with all the proof that shows that the landing wasn't faked

[1:11] and he SAYS IM WRONG?

[1:12] if you're awake please tell me what you think

[1:15] **why the fuck are you texting me at 1 in the morning**

[1:15] ah so you are awake! So, fake or not?

[1:16] **I mean, I guess it's real... We had a whole unit about it in school.**

[1:16] Thank you for your kind service! Hope to see you soon.

[1:17] **...**

[1:17] **is that your way of saying gn?**

[1:18] what do you want me to say?

[1:18] Good night sweetie pie~~

[1:20] **yeah don't say that, night**

[1:20] night

November 13th, 2016

[12:01] **Hey Shiro, do you think the moon landing was faked?**

[12:01] To be honest, no.

[12:02] **Okay because someone randomly asked me that at 1 in the morning.**

[12:03] And who is this someone?

[12:04] **A friend I made at school.**

[12:04] I have to head into this lecture right now sorry, talk later?

[12:05] **Sure. Have fun.**

November 14th, 2016

[8:01] If you had to choose between a cat or a dog, which would you pick?

[8:02] **Neither? I hate both. Why do you ask?**

[8:03] I have this theory...

[8:04] that people who like cats are much more cuddly than people who like dogs...

[8:05] and dog people are much more playful than cat people..

[8:05] So I take it that you don't like to cuddle.

[8:06] **It's true.**

[8:06] **I don't understand how people can stand to be touched.**

[8:07] cold man. I feel bad for your lover.

[8:08] **What if I opt to stay single?**

[8:09] Just saying...

[8:09] bell is going to ring in a second, text later?

[8:09] **Sure.**

Notes: I love high school aus I have texting aus so BAM amazing news, I've started a new fanfic. That rhymed ooooooooo

Once again I'm going to try and post another chapter every two days, hope you enjoy!


	2. Why do bees fly?

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

November 14th, 2016

[13:05] so

[13:06] **so what?**

[13:06] I'm curious

[13:06] Do you go to school?

[13:07] **Yes I do. I'm not telling you which country and what school.**

[13:07] Wasn't going to ask, so. What grade level?

[13:07] **Why should I be telling you this? We've barely bonded and for all I know you could be a 12 year old in Africa!**

[13:07] wounded man. I'm wounded. Don't let me die, I have so much to live for.

[13:08] **...**

[13:08] **Answer the question.**

[13:08] You said you delete messages you don't intend to keep. You haven't deleted me yet.

[13:08] **When did I say that? And how do you know that?**

 _Image sent_

[13:09] and you're responding to me

[13:10] **Ah dammit the bell, gotta go.**

[13:10} So he goes to high school!

[13:10] Same bye.

[16:05] ARGH. SCHOOL SuCkS

[16:06] **I've heard.**

[16:06] wtf man, you just said you're in high school. You caNT JUST SAY YOU'VE 'HEARD'

[16:07] **I'm desperate to prove that wrong but I can't because the damn proof is staring at me in the face.**

[16:07] **I'll tell you what grade specifically if you tell me yours first.**

[16:08] you drive a hard bargain.

[16:10] just asked my roommate's advice and hershey is saying to do it

[16:10] ima sophomore in high school.

[16:11] **Same.**

[16:12] **Also Hershey?**

[16:13] yeah hershey

[16:13] **May I ask why?**

[16:14] Well I mean, hershey doesn't have a gender preference sooooooooo

[16:14] my and my other roommate came up with hershey

[16:14] **That actually is pretty cute?**

[16:15] Hershey just said that it's not cute and is offended

[16:16] btw if you ever catch me saying he/she instead of Hershey it's because it won't make grammatical sense ya'know

[16:16] **Gotcha.**

[16:16] **How many roommates do you live with?**

[16:17] two. One male and you know the other.

[16:17] **May I ask why?**

[16:17] **I mean, shouldn't you be living with your mom our something?**

[16:18] everyone asks, me and male roommate are emancipated minors. Hershey 'lives' a couple blocks down but moved in with us b/c of some issues she refuses to specify

[16:18] **Oh.**

[16:18] You?

[16:19] **Oh I live with my mom, I have an older brother who goes to Altea College.**

[16:20] SAY WHAT?

[16:21] Oh man, that is THE university.

[16:22] **Yeah we're super proud of him.**

[16:23] Ah shit, I gotta go to work. ttyl?

[16:23] **Sure.**

[20:06] MAN WORK SUCKSSSSSSSSSSSSS

[20:07] MY BOSS HATES ME OR SOMETHINGGGG

[20:07] well no her husband does. She's a sweetie pie.

[20:07] you there?

[20:08] **Sorry, chemistry was getting intense.**

[20:08] O I can leave

[20:09] **No not yet, I wanted to ask you something.**

[20:09] hit me with your best shot.

[20:10] **Why do you work?**

[20:11] omg

[20:11] is it that surprising?

[20:12] Well I've told you I'm a emancipted minor so the agreement was between me and my roommate was that he would work weekends and I the week. My roommate also cooks and I clean. When Hershey moved in, we all agreed she could handle all the bills and tech stuff. And we've been doing well. Once in a while Hershey's mom sends us money. So all's good.

[20:13] **Didn't realize life was so hard as an emancipated minor.**

[20:13] **Sounds like something I would do if my mom let me.**

[20:14] it's worth it

[20:14] you get a bunch of freedom you can't get at home

[20:15] here's the theory of the day

[20:15] **Oh boy.**

[20:15] Hush you know you love them.

[20:16] the bee is technically too big to get off the ground but why does the bee defy all odds?because the bee sees the future. it sees a future in which it is accepted and it continues to pursue that dream. so it flies and continues to defy all odds.

[20:17] **What...**

[20:17} **the fuck.**

[20:18] **Is this mental support or something?**

[20:18] no it's for some kids at where I volunteer. Some of them get bullied so I gotta help 'em :(

[20:19] **Gotcha. How's your homework coming along?**

[20:19] finished.

[20:19] **What?**

[20:20] FINISHED. IT IS FINISHED.

[20:20] **How?**

[20:20] I usually stay after school in the library to do my HW.

[20:21] NOTICE I SAID USUALLY.

[20:21] **Yeah noticed. What do you do on the not-usual-days?**

[20:21] Soccer :3

[20:21] I sneak out and play soccer with some people.

[20:22] It's pretty fun.

[20:23] **Nice. I don't play any sports.**

[20:23] DID I HEAR MY ROOMMATE MADE CHICKEN NOODLE?

[20:23] **My homework is crying that I've been leaving it alone.**

[20:24] Ttyl?

[20:24] **ttyl.**

Notes: Sorry of you were looking for other character interactions beside Keith and Lance :'3 There are going to be a lot of them next chapter. And I also have no idea where the gang should live. ANYWAY. Happy New Years, be safe kiddies wherever you are.


	3. Why 'blue?

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

November 14th, 2016

[23:57] _**Lance was acting strange at dinner today.**_

[23:57] _Oh good so I'm not insane!_

[23:57] _**He kept on looking at his phone... And at one point even grinned?**_

[23:58] _**Oh and put your phone on silent.**_

[23:58] _May I ask why?_

[23:58] **Because Lance has the freaking ears of a cat and his room is right between ours.**

[23:59] _I hate it when you're right._

[23:59] _**Then you're probably also going to hate the fact that I know you weRE TOUCHING MY EQIPMENT THAT TOOK ME YEARS TO BUILD.**_

[23:59] _I hate how you know._

[23:59] _But yes, I touched your stuff._

November 15th, 2016

[0:00] **Well would you look at that, it's the stroke of midnight.**

[0:00] _And so it is._

[0:01] _Anyway, you texted me at MIDNIGHT ON A SCHOOL NIGHT for some plan idea you have._

[0:01] _**Yeah, I want to break into Lance's phone and see who's texting him.**_

[0:01] _**And I know it might seem easy, but it's not.**_

[0:01] _**He knows us too well.**_

[0:02] _Well it's not like the dude has a program stopping you from entering right?_

[0:02] _**Yeah but he hides his phone.**_

[0:02] **_Like I went looking for it one night, and I swear to GOD_.**

[0:03] _**He KNOWS how to hide his stuff from us.**_

[0:03] _**I CHECKED EVERYWHERE BUT COULD NOT FIND IT.**_

[0:03] _**So can you take Lance somewhere one night?**_

[0:04] _I don't know Pidge, maybe we should just let him go this one time?_

[0:04] _**But this is worthy blackmail material...**_

[0:04] _Listen, I gotta test today that I'd rather not fail. Good night Pidge._

[0:05] _**Night Hunk.**_

November 15th, 2016

[7:50] Good morning

[7:50] btw if you don't mind, can I get a name?

[7:50] it doesn't have to be your real name

[7:51] **Must I?**

[7:51] i don't have any flirting material and you don't want me using pet names do you honey~

[7:51] **fuck you. why must you do this to me.**

[7:52] if you're so desperate to remain hidden i'll just give you mine first

[7:52] i go by blue.

[7:53] **Why blue of all colors?**

[7:53] well i grew up by the ocean for one

[7:53] and i love it when it rains

[7:53] so I've always been surrounded by blue

[7:54] **Is there a specific shade you like?**

[7:54] #3299CC

[7:54] **I asked for a specific shade not a... password?**

[7:54] *gasps*

[7:55] YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A HEX CODE IS?

[7:55] HOW ARE YOU ALIVE

[7:55] NOW I KNOW WHY FATE HAS PLACED YOU ON MY PATH

[7:55] **CALM DOWN**

[7:55] **AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME AS A RATIONAL PERSON**

[7:56] well hex codes are like the ID badges of a color.

[7:56] **Was it that hard?**

[7:56] ... very

[7:56] **Wow, you have clearly faced worse. I applaud you.**

[7:57] ha. worse than you probably.

[7:57] **Don't test me.**

[7:58] so how about you?

[7:58] **What?**

[8:00] DAMMIT. MY PHONE HATES ME OR SOMETHING

[8:00] **?**

[8:00] I bumped into a boy in the hallway and I dropped my phone and he dropped his phone and glasses

[8:01] and we accidentally grabbed the wrong phone so I had to go and return his and get mine back

[8:01] and no i did not snoop around to see what he was doing

[8:01] im not that kind of person

[8:02] **The same exact thing happened to me?**

[8:03] fate is acting up today huh

[8:04] So you wear glasses?

[8:05] **Yeah my vision isn't really good.**

[8:05] **They're a necessity.**

[8:06] well, I'm sure you look cute in them!

[8:06] may i get a name for the image in my head?

[8:07] **Red.**

[8:07] **#B63E4E**

[8:08] that's a really pretty shade of red there, Red ;)

[8:08] **Thank you Blue.**

November 15th, 2016

[8:09] **Shiro how is it that someone can reduce me to a blushing mess in just two sentences?**

[8:10] Keith, are you being for real? That my friend, are symptoms of having a crush.

[8:10] Who's the lucky guy?

[8:11] **I will be planning your funeral if you don't shut up.**

[8:11] Ah and a lecture saves the day, have fun at school Keith.

[8:12] **You too Shiro.**

A/N: Ohohohoh! Just how oblivious are my children? Very oblivious apparently. XP I hope you enjoy this lovely trash I call fan fiction. Speaking of which, I'm leaving for Michigan soon so I'll be less active then usual sorry :(


	4. Literature sucks

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

 _November 16th, 2016_

[7:55] soooooooooooo

[7:55] good morning

[7:56] **Ah there's the person I know.**

[7:56] i saw the hesitation there Red ;p

[7:56] **What hesitation?**

[7:57] the hesitation of 'wtf is your gender'

[7:57] WELL

[7:57] **You seriously you don't need to tell me...**

[7:59] JESUS CHRIST. MY PHONE REALLY DOESN'T LIKE ME.

[7:59] At least I know the cutie pie's in Literature with me ;)

[8:00] **Let me guess, you bumped into the guy again? Dropping your phone and his as well and you needed to go and retrieve it?**

[8:01] however did you know?

[8:01] **HOW did you know not HOWEVER. I knew because the same exact thing happened to me AGAIN.**

[8:02] **And how do you know the guy's in Literature with you?**

[8:03] WELL. FATE BETTER GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER. :( and i know because I caught a glimpse of his schedule.

[8:04] Apparently he still carries it around?

[8:04] **And why haven't you seen him before?**

[8:04] He sits in the back probably. idk man.

[8:05] wait are you a guy?

[8:06] **Uh yeah... you?**

[8:06] same ;)

[8:07] **Wonderful. Now that we're exchanging personal information we might as well exchange images of our faces.**

[8:07] ...are you being sarcastic?

[8:08] **Yeah. I am.**

[8:08] ah you and hershey would get along well.

[8:08] SPEAKING OF WHICH

[8:09] Im now calling hershey Green and my other roommate Yellow.

[8:10] **Uh... okay?**

[8:10] Yellow says hi and is telling me to get off my phone before i get in trouble for texting during a passing period.

[8:11] **Same, talk later?**

[8:11] sure.

[13:05] I hope and pray your phone is silent

[13:06] **Yes it is. Why do you ask?**

[13:06] woah, you textin in class buddy?

[13:06] **No. Lunch.**

[13:06] I get to see the cutie pie next period ;) maybe i'll figure out his name.

[13:07] **So you have a crush on this guy?**

[13:07] hm, no. It's like you saying that you think your friends bunny is cute, is it your bunny, no. You think it's cute.

[13:07] **... Bunnies?**

[13:08] *shrugs* It's a METAPHOR.

[13:08] Green just made the comment of how in hell do I know what a metaphor is.

[13:08] To which I respond: Literature class.

[13:08] **That so?**

[13:09] I mean, I am highly intelligent

[13:09] it's not astrology or somethin'

[13:10] I am capable of learning, GREEN

[13:11] **So she's the snarky type?**

[13:11] it's the truth. We call her Queen Hershey.

[13:12] woW NOW HES BEING SNARKY AND SAYING THAT HE IDENITIFES AS A BOY NOW

[13:12] WOWWWWWWWWWW

[13:12] **Does this happen a lot?**

[13:13] what, green being himself or green being herself?

[13:13] **...**

[13:14] boy green is different from girl green

[13:14] **Uh how?**

[13:15] Boy Green is more snarky than girl Green.

[13:15] And Girl Green is scarier than boy green.

[13:15] **Okay?**

[13:16] Green just challenged me to a meme battle, brb.

[13:16] **Good luck?**

 _November 16th, 2016_

[16:30] _**Hey is this Keith?**_

[16:32] **Is this Pidge?**

[16:33] _**Yep, so where do you want to meet up for the physics project?**_

[16:33] **There's a nice cafe by my house if you want to meet up there.**

[16:34] _**Sounds great! Can you send me the address?**_

 _Address sent_

 _Address received_

[16:34] _**Perfect! Can we meet today at 5:00?**_

[16:35] **Sure! I might be running 15 minutes late though.**

[16:36] _**Not a problem! See you then!**_

A/N: ha. (Panics because doesn't have a clue where this AU should be set in) SOOOOOOOOOO

IF YOU HAVE ANY POSSIBLE LOCATIONS IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU COMMENTED THEMMMMMM

Ugh.

I might start another fanfic.

Reincarnation AU man.

And don't worry,

I'm writing all the other chapters...

While juggling sleep

And school...

Speaking of which I start school soon so the fanfic so are going to be coming pretty slow ^^'

Thanks for all the support so far though!


	5. Ha no

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

 _November 18th, 2016_

[15:05] Hey

[15:05] Hey

[15:05] Hey

[15:05] Hey

[15:05] Hey

[15:05] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:06] Hey

[15:07] Hey

[15:07] Hey

[15:07] Hey

[15:07] Hey

[15:07] Hey

[15:07] Hey

[15:07] Hey

[15:07] Hey

[15:10] **what...**

[15:10] **the fuck.**

[15:11] hey there!

[15:11] i see you got my message!

[15:12] **Is this supposed to be a pun I'm not getting?**

[15:12] hmmm maybeeeeee

[15:12] i dont knowwwwwwwwww

[15:13] **Give me a straight answer Blue.**

[15:13] Ha no. Never.

[15:13] **...**

[15:14] **why.**

[15:14] muahahaha

[15:15] **Didn't realize you were part of the Illuminati.**

[15:16] no

[15:16] not you too

[15:16] nooooooooooooooooooooo

[15:16] not you tooooooooooo

[15:17] **I-uh... okay?**

[15:17] **Is there something wrong with referencing a group?**

[15:18] sinful.

[15:18] SINFULLLLLLLLLLLLL

[15:19] **?**

[15:19] have you ever listened to Hamilton?

[15:19] **No?**

[15:20] **I've heard of the Alexander Hamilton dude, but not the musical, and I don't intend to.**

[15:20] *gasp*

[15:20] you sinful, sinfUL CREATURE.

[15:20] HOW DARE YOU INSULT HAMILTON.

[15:21] I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO TEXT YOU EVER AGAIN.

[15:21] **Then what's to stop me from spamming you?**

[15:22] ...

[15:22] I demand justice.

[15:23] **I'm afraid I only take cash.**

[15:24] FUCK YOU.

[15:24] **Ha no.**

 _November 18th, 2016_

[17:20] **Hey Shiro.**

[17:23]Hey Keith.

[17:23]Allura and Matt say hi.

[17:24] **Hi Allura and Matt.**

[17:24] **Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?**

[17:24] I... don't know. I have some pretty big projects due soon...

[17:25] **Oh...**

[17:25] **Okay...**

[17:25]I'm sorry Keith :(

[17:26] **It's fine. I have to go to. See you around.**

[17:26]Keith...

 _November 18th, 2016_

[19:56] PIDGE, HUNK HELP.

[19:57] _ **what now.**_

[19:57] _I'M IN THE HOUSE LANCE WHAT DO YOU NEED._

[19:57] MY MOM WANTS ME TO COME HOME FOR THANKSGIVING.

[19:58] _ **...and?**_

[19:59] _Pidge... I heard him scream from the basement... you shouldn't have said that..._

[20:00] DAMN RIGHT THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE.

[20:00] _ **what's so different about this time?**_

[20:01] WELL I TOLD MY FAMILY I WAS BI

[20:01] AND YOU GUYS KNOW MY DAD AND HIS MOM ARE HOMOPHOBIC RIGHT?

[20:01] AND USUALLY I WOULDN'T MIND FACING MY DAD.

[20:02] BUT MY ABUELITA IS GOING TO BE THERE AS WELL...

[20:02] AND SHE'S NOT AS ACCEPTING

[20:03] _ **oh shit. You are fucked my man.**_

[20:03] _Good luck._

[20:03] you guys are super helpful I'm crying.

[20:03] _ **what do you want us to do?**_

[20:04] Are you guys going anywhere for Thanksgiving? So I have an excuse to stay home?

[20:04] _ **oh... I'm going back home. Matt's coming back.**_

[20:05] _My sister is inviting me to N.Y. :/_

[20:05] fuck.

[20:06] _We'll talk over dinner._

A/N:

WELL SHIT

HERE COMES THE HAMILTON

This chapter is dedicated to geekylane for the idea and the actual ocCURANCE

Hope you enjoyed 3

P.S. i cuT MY HAIR IT FEELS FUCKING WIERD


	6. Count a star

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

 _November 20th, 2016_

[4:01] hey.

[4:03] **What's wrong.**

[4:03] personal issues.

[4:03] **Ah.**

[4:03] **Do you mind telling me?**

[4:04] **You're bloody texting me at 4 in the morning so there is a reason Blue.**

[4:04] it's my dad.

[4:04] and his mom.

[4:05] and today is just a sad day too.

[4:05] **Why?**

[4:05] i have no clue why I'm telling you this...

[4:06] but there was an actual reason why I moved out of my house and became an emancipated minor.

[4:06] my sister passed away this very day.

[4:06] she was driving all the way from New York to come see us.

[4:07] At 5:07 we received a call:

[4:07] Sophia Ann (last name) passed away 2 minutes ago from driving off a cliff.

[4:07] the last words i ever said to her were:

[4:08] get out of my sight.

[4:08] sophie was like the glue that kept us together.

[4:08] so when she died, my family just fell apart.

[4:09] my older brother started getting angry with my younger sister

[4:09] my cousin started cursing my littlest brother's name

[4:10] my eldest sister started to argue with my parents more and more

[4:10] when i came out of the closet...

[4:11] my dad and grandma decided i wasn't a worthy member.

[4:11] our relationship with each other deteriorated

[4:11] and all i remember saying was:

[4:12] I hope you both go to hell.

[4:12] so when my mom asked me to come home this thanksgiving...

[4:13] i said no.

[4:13] but she's insisting.

[4:13] but I'm not going to go.

[4:15] **Well...**

[4:16] **I'm sure your sister was an amazing woman, and maybe we don't know why she drove off that cliff. But you should repair your relationship with your family. I know it's hard that they're homophobic but in the end, they're family. Be that glue that was taken from you.**

[4:18] **Blue?**

[4:18] im sobbing right now thank you.

[4:18] **What? I'm sorry I didn't mean to!**

[4:18] I can see you typing there Red, it's fine.

[4:19] **Okay good.**

[4:19] can i ask why you were up at 4 am?

[4:19] **Are we really pouring each other's soul out to one another?**

[4:19] yeah.

[4:20] **Well...**

[4:20] **My dad isn't here anymore.**

[4:21] **He was a smoker and he eventually died from it. I was 8 years old at the time, my brother 13. So my mom had to remain strong for both of us. One night she took us out on the roof so we could see the stars more clearly. There she said that Dad was there with the stars and he was proud of us and the fact we could move on.**

[4:21] **So now I just come out on the roof and talk to my dad sometimes.**

[4:21] **I mostly just look at the stars and see how many constellations I can identify.**

[4:23] **Blue?**

[4:23] Im crying again Red.

[4:23] why must you do this to me

[4:23] **OH FUCK I'M SORRY.**

[4:24] **(** **シ** **_ _)** **シ**

[4:25] ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

[4:25] you use japenese emoticons?

[4:25] japanese*

[4:26] **Japanese***

[4:26] **But yeah.**

[4:26] weLL IM SORRY RED THAT THE CAPS BUTTON IS TOO FAR AWAY ON AN IPHONE

[4:27] **This is why androids are so much better.**

[4:27] （＊〇□〇）...！

[4:27] **(** **ω** **)**

[4:28] you...

[4:28] we got shit to do man

[4:28] fate has given me a tough opponent

[4:29] **No shit. Same here.**

[4:29] still.

[4:29] thanks red.

[4:30] **For what?**

[4:30] for the morning.

[4:30] Count the stars for me.

[4:31] **Will do. Night Blue.**

[4:31] night red.

 _November 20th, 2016_

[9:05] _**Did you hear Lance crying last night?**_

[9:08] _hdbcqwjhdgqyduqwygeduwqdgwduqdw what. its a weekend pidge let me sleep_

[9:08] _**SAYS THE BOY WHO WENT TO SLEEP AT FRIGGIN 8 LAST NIGHT.**_

[9:09] _not my fault you have insomnia._

[9:09] _**Well anyway, do you know where Lance went?**_

[9:10] _I heard his door open at 5..._

[9:10] _**Oh shit.**_

[9:11] _**You don't think he...**_

[9:11] _It is the day his sister died..._

[9:11] _**Okay. Let's see if he responds to his phone.**_

 _November 20th, 2016_

[9:12] _**LANCE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU.**_

[9:14] morning jog.

[9:15] _**Morning jog, MY ASS.**_

[9:15] _**HUNK HEARD YOU AT 5 IN THE MORNING.**_

[9:15] i was awake so I decided to go to the beach

[9:17] _**Listen Lance, Hunk and I are here to help you. But we can't help you if you won't open up to us. All we know is that Sofie passed away today and your dad and grandma are homophobics. There's something more to it.**_

[9:17] pidge im fine. im not suicidal if that is what you're asking.

[9:18] i just need some time alone.

[9:18] _**Lance...**_

[9:18] ill be fine and wont do anything more stupid then usual

[9:19] _**I have evidence of that, stay true to your word. See you home.**_

[9:20] see you.

 _November 20th, 2016_

[9:21] _**He went out for a jog.**_

[9:22] _Oh. Pancakes?_

[9:22] _**Sure, I want to talk about it anyway.**_

A/N:

HOLY SHIT S2 WAS GOOOOOOOD

and this website as just as good

/all-japanese-emoticons/

Happy reading!

(i need sleep rip)

hcbscjh

cbakjcfbaja

tgfytf


	7. Identity Crisis

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

 _November 22nd, 2016_

[17:06] _**How's the train ride?**_

[17:08] boring.

[17:08] _**So very descriptive Lancelot. I'm asking how you're feeling.**_

[17:09] well. im kinda excited to see Mateo. Annie was happy when she heard I was coming home.

[17:09] _**:)**_

[17:09] _**I'm glad to hear that.**_

[17:10] i dont know if im ready to go her grave yet.

[17:10] _**Then don't. We're not asking this of you. We know it's hard.**_

[17:11] im going to try.

[17:12] _**Hunk wants some of your mom's cooking so be sure to bring home some of her food.**_

[17:12] Will do! Have fun.

 _November 22nd, 2016_

[20:10] SHIT PIDGE ANSWER ME PLEASE.

[20:13] **Uh... Blue?**

[20:13] oh shit...

[20:14] ignore that?

[20:14] **Um... it's kinda hard when I know a Pidge as well...**

[20:15] ughhhhh

[20:15] i knEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN

[20:16] **Uh...**

[20:16] **Does your Pidge have gigantic glasses and really short brown hair?**

[20:17] fuck...

[20:17] **Shit.**

[20:17] can we put that behind us

[20:18] **Uh sure. But now we know you go to my school.**

[20:18] yeah but out of 5,000 students?

[20:18] **Well 4,999 but yeah.**

[20:18] ... boi.

[20:19] well do you have Ms. Yang?

[20:19] **OH GOD I HATE HER.**

[20:20] OMIGOD THANK YOU. YELLOW LOVES HER BUT WAS SHE EVER A TEENAGER?

[20:20] **PRECISELY.**

[20:20] LIKE LET US TALK BITCH :(

[20:21] **Hahahaha. I love how true that is.**

[20:21] XD I guess so. I'm here at my stop, talk tomorrow?

[20:21] **Sure.**

 _November 23rd, 2016_

[13:05] finALLY

[13:05] MY MOM LEFT THE HOUSE.

[13:05] **Oh?**

[13:05] and SHE TOOK MY SISTER AND MY BROTHER YES.

[13:05] **Well that's good.**

[13:06] **How's it like over there?**

[13:06] hot.

[13:06] but really nice.

[13:06] **Well that's good :)**

[13:07] **I have a project to do so talk later?**

[13:07] sure :3

 _November 23rd, 2016_

[13:08] _**Who was that?**_

[13:08] **Wtf.**

[13:09] _**Who you were texting.**_

[13:09] **Uh...**

[13:09] **A friend?**

[13:10] **Also why are we texting when we are literally 1 foot apart?**

[13:10] _**I'm thinking outside of the box. Now don't make me hack your phone.**_

[13:10] **...**

[13:11] _**Is that an invitation?**_

[13:11] **NO.**

[13:11] _**I will get answers.**_

[13:12] **Ugh fine.**

 _Contact sent_

 _Contact received_

[13:13] **PIDGE ARE YOU OKAY. WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT.**

[13:13] _**HELP ME OFF THE FLOOR KOGANE.**_

[13:14] **Ugh fine, but then we're working on our physics.**

[13:14] _**Deal.**_

 _November 23rd, 2016_

[13:14] _**I JUST FOUND OUT WHO RED IS HUNK.**_

[13:14] _Oh so that late night hacking thing you did was actually useful? Who is it?_

[13:15] _**KEITH KOGANE.**_

[13:15] _Holy shit._

A/N: 389 words :'3

I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY SHIT WHAT.

Also I have another fic in the works, it's rated mature tho.

BE WARNED.

Happy reading!


	8. He likes me back!

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _So_

 _November 24th, 2016_

[23:47] _Honey, go to sleep..._

[23:49] What?

[23:49] _Babe I can hear you_ _thu_ _mping_ _your head on your desk. And you looked really tired during Astronomy._

[23:50] I'm fine baby, just a little stressed.

[23:50] _Shiro. I can hear you tapping at your keyboard. It's driving me and May nuts. What else?_

[23:51] Also it's just Keith, he's disappointed that I can't come home for Thanksgiving.

[23:51] _Well I would like to meet your family :)_

[23:51] :) I'm sure they'd also love to meet you, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish these projects Prof. Zarkon assigned us in this short amount of time.

[23:52] _Is Matt there?_

[23:52] No... I heard he was going with his girlfriend to town.

[23:52] _That explains a lot. There's not a lot of lecturing going on._

[23:53] If you wanna spend the night you're more than welcome to ;)

[23:53} Baby... your screaming in unnecessary... I can hear you through these walls...

[23:53] _This is May, Allura is coming after you... something about teaching you a lesson..._

[23:53] Too late. She's here.

[23:54] _Good luck._

 _November 25th, 2016_

[7:45] Reeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddd

[7:46] **whaaaaaaaaattttttttt**

[7:46] r u single

[7:47] **WHAT THE HELL? YOU WOKE ME UP AT FUCKING 8 SO YOU COULD ASK ME THAT?**

[7:47] yyyeeeeeeessssssss ~

[7:48] **You are unbelievable Blue.**

[7:48] a wonderful unbelievable if i do say so myself

[7:48] **OH MY GOD-**

[7:49] heh

[7:49] guess what I'm wearing today?

[7:50] **what**

[7:50] the smile you gave me~

[7:50] **That was actually really cute.**

[7:51] ~~3

[7:51] So back to my question~

[7:51] **Ugh fine, yes I am single.**

 _Picture sent._

[7:52] **Who the hell are you?**

[7:52] his sister Annie

[7:53] Lance has been talking about you nonstdjdfbewoigvnhwoi

[7:54] **Wait Lance?**

[7:54] OH GOD I AM SORRY MY SISTER GOT A HOLD OF MY PHONE UGH IM SO EMBARRESSED NOW

[7:55] AND NOW YOU KNOW MY NAME UGH

[7:55] I HAD THIS WHOLE PLAN ON TELLING YOU ABOUT HOW I LIKED YOU A LOT

[7:56] **Calm down!**

[7:56] **It's fine!**

[7:57] **It's just a little hiccup!**

[7:57] **But you know it's kind of a lot hearing your crush likes you back.**

[7:58] hoooooolyyyyyyy shiiiittttttttttttt

[7:58] now annie is asking why my face is red.

[7:59] ARGHHHHHHHHHHH

[8:00] **3**

[8:00] are you going to tell me who you are? since obviously I might know you~

[8:01] **Are you sure?**

[8:01] hey if it's uncomfortable just let me know.

[8:02] we can just play 20 questions so we can get to know each other better

[8:02] **Let me just get some breakfast.**

[8:02] same see you in a bit babe!

[8:03] **We're going to talk about that soon.**

 _November 25th, 2016_

[8:05] **PIDGE THE BOY I WAS TEXTING LIKES ME BACK.**

[8:10] _**Congrats! I want the details soon!**_

 _November 25th, 2016_

[8:06] PIDGEOTTO

[8:06] RED LIKES ME!

[8:07] _**I WAS SLEEPING BUT OKAY**_

[8:07] _**Congrats on your new marriage!**_

[8:07] FUCK OFF

[8:08] _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

A/N:

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE THINGS ARE GETTING STARTING TO GET HEATED HMMMMM

so this is probably going to be like 10-11 chapters

it's coming to an end :')

My first completed work

AND FINALS RE FINISHED FUCK YES


	9. 20 questions

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

 _November 25th, 2016_

[8:46] lets get this show on the road.

[8:46] **Is this really Lance?**

[8:46] MAN DOWN I REPEAT MAN DOWN COVER HIM

[8:46] but yes it's me, HOW COULD YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME RED. I AM THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE

[8:46] **...**

[8:47] **What.**

[8:47] ;3

[8:47] **What music do you like?**

[8:48] pop

[8:48] **Modern day pop?**

[8:48] that and some 80's and 90's

[8:48] you?

[8:49] **EDM, indie, rock... anything really.**

[8:49] **With the exception of rap.**

[8:49] good god.

[8:49] **Next question: Marvel or DC?**

[8:50] marvel

[8:50] what kind of question is that

[8:50] **Well at least we agree on that.**

[8:50] of course babe~ ;D

[8:51] **JFC LANCE**

[8:51] get laNCED

[8:51] **?**

[8:51] **Just ask your damn question.**

[8:52] have you kissed another boy or girl

[8:52] **WHAT THE FUCK, LANCE WHAT IS THIS.**

[8:52] it was an honest question :D

[8:52] **Nothing is ever honest if it involves you Lance.**

[8:53] i'd like you saying my name~~~

[8:53] **Noooooooooo**

[8:53] **Pidge is a child I will not expose her to this. She's already tried hacking my phone and has had success.**

[8:53] let her be punished.

[8:54] **Why are you like this?**

[8:54] you loooooveeee meeeeeeeee

[8:54] **Don't make me terminate this relationship before it has even started.**

[8:54] is my little baby blushingggggggggg

[8:55] **JFC LANCE, STOP.**

[8:55] where's the magic word~

[8:55] **GOOD LORD UP IN HEAVEN.**

 _Image sent_

[8:56] **...**

[8:56] **Stop.**

[8:56] what shall i stop?

[8:57] **Your sexiness.**

[9:00] **Lance?**

[9:10] **Uh... Lance...**

[9:12] **I'm just gonna assume that you hate me now...**

[9:12] NONONONO COME BACK

[9:13] IM SORRY BUT-

[9:13] **Can't take your own medicine baby?**

[9:13] ugh, you read me like a book

[9:14] **Wait till you see the size of my Phillip L. Dick library ;)**

[9:14] YOU MOTHERFUCKER-

[9:14] **Love you too~**

[9:14] hhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[9:15] wait does this mean you're going to reveal yourself to me?

[9:15] -3-

[9:15] **Why don't we turn it into a game?**

[9:15] i like games hmmhmmhmm

[9:16] I think something is wrong with my auto-aim. I can't take my eyes off you.

[9:16] **What class are you using? Because when I press select, you're at the top of my list.**

[9:16] **And a different type of game.**

[9:17] **I'll drop you hints over text to who I am when we get back to school.**

[9:17] alrighty.

[9:17] you seem pretty desperate for me~

[9:17] **Says the boy who freaked out when his sister snatched his phone.**

[9:18] my goodness someone's tongue is being snarky today.

[9:18] i'd like that tongue in my mouth ;)

[9:18] **Go to Paris.**

[9:18] **I'm sure there are plenty opportunities there.**

[9:19] baby you must know the way to my heart~

[9:19] **Pfft whatever, go and get ready.**

[9:20] bye babe~~

[9:20] **Have a nice day.**

 _November 25th, 2016_

[9:22] **Pidge do you mind helping me out with something.**

[9:22] _**What is this something, clearly it was more important than a dragonite.**_

[9:23] **It involves Lance.**

[9:23] _**Oh so you guys finally figured out who you are?**_

[9:24] **Lance doesn't know...**

[9:24] _**Is this a blackmail opportunity?**_

[9:24] **Very.**

[9:25] _**Count me in.**_

A/N:

459 words.

woah

ONE WRONG NUMBER COMES CLOSER TO AN END.

AND IM SORRY ABOUT ALL THOSE PICK UP LINES

AND IM SORRY IF YOU'RE TEN OR SOMETHING, YOU WERE WARNED BY THE FUCKING RATING OF TEEN

have a nice day kiddos~


	10. Closer

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

 _November 28th, 2016_

[6:08] ive never been this excited to go back to school. Hunk says that i need help.

[6:10] **Well good morning to you too sunshine.**

[6:10] awwwww is someone feeling disrespected ;)

[6:10] **Fuck off.**

[6:11] but it's you i wanna fuck

[6:11] **How can you, you don't know how I look like.**

[6:11] but i promise you i will figure who you are by wednesday

[6:12] **This confident? Wanna bet on it?**

[6:12] a kiss if im right

[6:12] **One month of laundry if you don't figure me out by then.**

[6:13] well you'll have to reveal yourself to me then babe ;)

[6:13] **Hmm true.**

[6:13] **All the more pain for you.**

[6:14] HONEY.

[6:14] **Wait scratch that, no more pet names for two months.**

[6:14] ugh fine

[6:15] so what's my hint for today?

[6:15] **The hex-code I gave you.**

[6:15] hmm.

[6:16] and that was #B63E4E right?

[6:16] **Yeah.**

[6:16] crap i need to hurry my ass, hopefully i'll see you at school!

[6:17] more like you'll see my beautiful face.

[6:17] **CHRIST LANCE**

[16:07] **Hey.**

[21:07] sorry i was really caught up with work today.

[21:08] ' **Tis fine.**

[21:08] **Any closer to finding me out babe?**

[21:09] well looks at who's using pet names

[21:09] i have three leads i just need to follow them

[21:10] **And who are these people?**

[21:10] LIKE IM GONNA TELL YOU

[21:10] **Oh shit my brother's calling me, ttyl.**

[21:11] :) gn

 _November 28th, 2016_

[21:12] hunk so was rick a possible suspect?

[21:13] _No, I don't get how you somehow managed to extract your literature room number from that hex-code._

[21:13] think about it. b is the second leter of the alphabet, 63 is a number, so 263. that's my literature room. red has glasses, he obviously has given me a potential room, so who are the three kids that have glasses in literature? Keith, Rick, and Yuri.

[21:13] _Fair enough, well now it's only Yuri and Keith because Pidge said Rick doesn't have any recent texts from your number._

[21:14] tru. well! thanks for the help!

[21:14] _:D night_

[21:15] night~

[21:16] you didn't need to yell at me...

[21:17] _YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND LANCE. KEEP YOUR FLIRTING TO A MINIMUM._

[21:17] okay night.

 _November 29th, 2016_

[6:14] what's the next hint

[6:14] **Wow Lance! I slept just fine! Thanks for asking me!**

[6:14] woah you rival pidge

[6:15] **:/**

[6:15] come one babeyyyyyy i want me hinttttt

[6:15] **K.**

[6:16] HMMMMM I MIGHT HAVE YOU FIGURED OUT RED.

[6:16] **That fast? I doubt that.**

[6:16] im wounded red. im your boyfriend don't let me die.

[6:17] **You don't even know who I am!**

[6:17] ha nope. i have two possible suspects.

[6:17] and i doubt i am off.

[6:18] **Is it too late to call off the bet?**

[6:18] way too late :D

[6:18] **Go get dressed.**

[6:18] i am

[6:19] **When do you even get up.**

[6:19] i had to pull an all-nighter for chem

[6:19] im currently drinking extremely caffiented tea

[6:20] hunk's making me a canteen to take to school

[6:20] scratch that hunk says i have to make it myself

[6:21] babe?

[6:22] **Sorry I was getting absorbed with other stuff.**

[6:22] **Like actually getting ready for school.**

[6:22] wounded.

[6:22] i might just change your name to 'the red murderer' regardless of your name

[6:22] **Ha. I actually cosplayed as a murderer for Halloween last year, it freaked the living shit out of my neighbors.**

[6:23] oh my goodness. i cant see your face with that, your glasses make you too innocent.

[6:23] **Well shit I gotta go.**

[6:23] see you at school babe 3

[6:23] **3**

[14:50] **WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS.**

[14:51] I CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED KOGANE HA

[14:51] **Oh shit...**

[14:51] **SHIT.**

[14:52] KEITHYYYYYYYYYY

[14:52] I want my prize after schoolllllll

[14:52] **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

[14:53] **FUCK MY LIFE.**

[14:53] hmmhmmmhmmm

[14:53] I love the way your name rolls off my tongue.

[14:54] **Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkkk**

[14:54] i'll see you after school ;)

[14:54] **...**

 _November 29th, 2016_

[14:54] **PIDGE HE FIGURED ME OUT.**

[14:54] _**That right?**_

[14:54] _**I suppose he received some help on the way.**_

[14:54] **YOU WOULDN'T.**

[14:55] _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

A/N:

one

more

chapter

...

IT'S ALMOST OVER FOLKS

and yes my bi son-in-law is a smart-ass cookie

I'm going to start finishing up the fanfics ive started and then progress to make new ones.

But im still going to do victuuri

AND YES THERE WAS AN INDIRECT REFERENCE TO YOI

(okay thIS ANIME HAS CONSUMED MY HEART AND SOUL AND WHATEVER WAS LEFT OF MY INTELLIGENCE. WAKE ME UP.)

Thank you for all the contnued support everyone!

Le Splishers

(some random nickname idek)


	11. Te Amo

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

 _November 29th, 2016_

[16:00] **Pidge I hate you.**

[16:00] _**Such strong words Kogane, are you sure you mean it?**_

[16:01] **Why did you hack for Lance. I'm not asking, I'm demanding.**

[16:01] _**Way to pull rank Kogane.**_

[16:01] **Do you realize what you have done to me.**

[16:02] _**Perfectly well. You're going to loose your virginity in a week or so, then get married two weeks after that.**_

[16:02] **HOLT.**

[16:02] _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

[16:02] **Shit Lance is calling me.**

[16:02] _**answER OR I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB.**_

[16:03] **Jeez calm down.**

Keith swallowed nervously and pressed answer. The other end crackled before Keith heard the person inhale.

"Hey is this Keith?" came Lance's voice. Keith's stomach curled into a tight knot and refused to unravel.

"Yes. You called my number didn't you?" Keith managed to say back, even if it was tight-lipped. The other line chuckled.

"Yes, yes I did. But I wanted to make sure you weren't Yuri and playing a sick joke on me."

"Doesn't Yuri have a boyfriend already? That and he doesn't seem like the type, he's so nervous around other people."

"Hmm yeah, Victor I believe? Anyway, baby where are you?" Keith's cheeks flushed a deep crimson at the nickname; it was potent on Lance's lips.

"I-I'm in front of the school."

"No you are not."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm here, by Door O."

"I'm by Door Z."

"Well then come here Kogane, my ass is about to fall off."

"From what?"

"From my heavy-ass backpack."

"Why is it heavy?"

"Blame Ms. Yang."

"I didn't even get that much homework from her!"

"Well I'm sorry she likes second period more than seventh!"

"What do you mean she likes second period more than seventh?"

"Psh, innocent small child. Oh look there you are!" Keith's gaze raised from the concrete to in front of him to see a frantically waving Lance. Keith waved back.

"I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay baby." Lance cooed as Keith flicked his hair back and pressed he 'end call' button. He continued to walk towards Lance, his hips swaying slightly.

Just a tiny bit.

Lance grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Keith. It took all of Keith's self-control not to scream as loud as he could because _goddamn_ did Lance look good. When Keith was maybe two yards away from Lance, soft piano music started to fill the air. Keith cocked his head as the singer started to sing.

 _며칠이 지났을까_ _..._

Keith's eyes widened and he looked at Lance who smiled bashfully. Keith recognized the song perfectly well. _Fallin'_ by Park Soo Jin, a favorite singer of his mother's. Lance extended his hand out to Keith, asking for a dance by the looks of it. Keith took it hesitantly. Lance twirled Keith across the concrete causing a few students nearby to hoot.

 _우리 약속했잖아_ _  
_ _언제까지나 곁에 있자고_ _  
_ _이건 아니잖아_ _  
_ _왜 날 혼자 남겨두고 떠나_ _..._

"H-Hey." Keith whispered. Lance smiled back.

"Hey."

"S-So what are you planning to do?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I owe you?"

"Yes you do, but first I wanna shower you in flattery."

"Wh-what?" Lance dragged his hand along Keith's hair. _Holy shit,_ was all that filled Keith's mind.

"En realidad, tu pelo es suave." Lance cooed in what Keith guessed was Spanish.

"너 잘 생겼다." Keith answered in Korean, earning him a cocked eyebrow from Lance.

"Me enamoré de tu escritura." Lance answered, spinning Keith around.

"너는 별들로 내 꿈을 채운다." Keith whispered, gaining more confidence.

"Te amo."

"사랑해."

Keith's eyes flicked to Lance's eyes as the song faded out. Lance bit his lips causing Keith's gaze to snap down to them.

"C-Can I?" Keith asked, softly. Lance nodded and Keith surged forward and met them with his own.

Lance's lips were sweet but spicy, Keith was intoxicated by taste of them. He pulled away for breath and Lance whined.

"That was... too... short..." Lance said, breathless. Keith smirked deviously.

"The bet was only one kiss." Keith said as Lance smiled.

"Maybe it was, but let's see how long you last." Keith laughed and placed his lips on Lance's again. Lance smiled and rubbed circled into Keith's back. Keith's hands snaked into Lance's hair and stayed there.

 _I love him._

Lance broke away and rested his forehead on Keith's.

"I never got to say this but..." Lance whispered, causing shivers to race down Keith's spine, "I'm glad you texted the wrong number." Keith giggled.

"You make it sound like a fairytale." Keith said, letting Lance sway him. Lance chuckled softly.

"Maybe it is. One wrong number ago, the guy of my dreams texted me." Keith leaned in just a little closer.

"And the prince texted the mistaken boy back."

A/N:

HOLY SHIT THIS FLUFF IS DONE.

En realidad, tu pelo es suave. : you hair is really soft

Me enamoré de tu escritura.: I fell in love with your writing.

Te amo.: I love you

너 잘 생겼다.: you're so handsome

너는 별들로 내 꿈을 채운다.: you fill my dreams with the stars.

사랑해.: I love you.

Im so happy and I want to thank everyone who was here from the beginning! Send me a PM! Id love to chat! And to the new ones, feel free to shoot me a PM! As always thank you to my two translators, but now Im looking for someone who possibly takes/speaks Korean, shoot me a PM if you do!

Thanks for reading!

Ink 3

P.S. Shakespearean Times AU anyone?


End file.
